The instant invention relates generally to vehicle attachment equipment and more specifically it relates to a multiple purpose truck tailgate apparatus.
Numerous vehicle attachment equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include hunting stands, bed liners, loading ramps and ladder assemblies that can be attached to the rear decks, the beds and the tailgates of the vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,374 to Hale; 4,990,049 to Hargrove; 5,156,432 to McCleary and 5,205,603 to Burdette, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.